


Across the Galaxy

by soul_of_space



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited, because i need to make up for yesterday, sheithweekunlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_space/pseuds/soul_of_space
Summary: Sheith Week Unlimited Day 2: Lions“You know, I didn’t go to the Galaxy Garrison just to lose to a rookie,” Shiro smirked.“Show me then.” Keith challenged, his hand placed on his hip. “If all that schooling paid off.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said happy lunar new year yesterday but it's actually new year here now so here it is again!

Once in awhile, Shiro and Keith don’t just train in the training room.  
Sometimes, they race across the galaxy when everyone else is asleep. 

☆

Shiro told him it was a good way of spicing up their training. ‘We fight with our giant mecha lions too’. He had said before. Keith named it ‘The Great Space Race’ before the two exploded into a laughing fit. 

“You know, I didn’t go to the Galaxy Garrison just to lose to a rookie,” Shiro smirked.

“Show me then.” Keith challenged, his hand placed on his hip. “If all that schooling paid off.” 

They both were competitive at heart, there isn’t a single Garrison student who wasn’t, they were a space exploration school after all. But in Shiro and Keith’s case, that competitive spirit translated to small competitions in their everyday lives- who can make the other laugh the loudest, to the point of ugly uncontrollable snorting, who can make the other blush the hardest.

Anything that could distract them from the weight of the universe on their shoulders was good enough.

☆

After a quick race to the lions (which Shiro won), they began to fly out of the castle and out into space. 

“I could get used to this view.” Shiro whistled, looking at the infinite specs of dots that glittered in the darkness. “Well, as long as it’s with you... and not anywhere near the Galra.” 

“How romantic.” Keith snorted. “From sharing the same love for the Garrison’s mac and cheese to sharing the same view of one of the universe’s many galaxies, unimaginable to everyone back on Earth. I must say, we truly are goals.” 

“You know I try hard for you,” Shiro replied. “And it’s nice to know that we just keep raising the standards for Garrison even when we’re not there.” 

“Alright golden boy, when can we start?” Keith asked.

“First, we’ll start here. I’ll be counting down from 5 so then, we make our way through these huge ice crystals. The first person to make it out to the other side wins.”

“Sounds easy enough. Let’s go.” 

Side by side in their lions, they controlled the legs of the lions to resemble a starting position.

“On your mark. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” 

☆

They flew through the cluster of crystals with ease. Holding the title of being one of the best students at the Garrison was nothing to laugh at.

“You’re getting a bit sloppy now, big guy.” Keith teased using the power of his lion’s hind legs to propel himself faster. 

“Worry about yourself, sweetheart.” Shiro snapped back before upping his speed. 

Keith rolled his eyes, continuing forward. “How can I not worry about you,” Keith replied in a mockingly sweet tone. “My little twinkling star.”

“You know anyone might have heard that.” 

“Yeah as if, you know from personal experience how taking this helmet off at the end of the day is a spiritual experience. Once they take it off, it’s gone until the next attack.”

“Eyes on the road, princess. Now you’re getting messy.”

“You must be imagining things,” Keith smirked. “I’m still leading here.”

☆

Keith beat Shiro by just a few short seconds. 

“What’s my prize?” Keith questioned. “Can you do whatever I want for a week?” 

“As if I don’t already.” Shiro muttered under his breath.

“I can still hear you, loser. Come on what’s my prize?”

Shiro pondered for a moment before replying, “Spending quality time with your amazing boyfriend by flying through space in large metal lions.” He ended his sweet message with a few kissing noises. 

“Gross.” Keith grimaced. “But, yeah that is kind of a priceless reward.” 

“Adorable.” Shiro sighed dreamily. “You just know the right things to say.”

“Whatever, star boy. Now ready for round 2?” 

“You bet.”


End file.
